


Wandering Off

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Napping, Nature, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Royalty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse is outside walking when she wanders into a field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Off

It had been a beautiful day out.  For once, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and demons everywhere were gaping at it like their deity had descended from the sky itself.

 

For Eclipse, it was just a simple blessing to have a day like the ones she had grown up in during her childhood.  Thus was why she was out and about outside the castle walls.

 

Megatron had allowed for her stroll around the castle and outside of it so long as she had guards with her.  She wished she could have had some maids or ladies-in-waiting with her instead, but going outside the wall had Megatron giving her only one option.

 

So she consented to guards escorting her around the outside of the castle as she wandered the forestry area.

 

And it was a beautiful day.  The grass was vibrant and the trees were alive and the flowers bloomed... all rare signs to see in the demon kingdom.

 

Eclipse breathed it all in.  She wished more days like this would come around.  It was nice to just take a walk outside and be around nature again.  The Demon Kingdom had a different sense of nature compared to the Fairy Kingdom.  But she enjoyed it nonetheless, especially with her husband putting in more efforts to make his kingdom more accepting of fairy visitors from their neighboring kingdom.

 

She looked around.  Her guards were chatting with some maidens from the castle town who had come to wash their clothes by the river.  She wanted to get away from them, but she knew it would only make Megatron worry if she gave her guards the slip.

 

But a few minutes by herself wouldn't be that bad, would it?

 

Sighing, the Queen made her way into the woods a bit, just wanting a little space for herself and knowing that the guards would soon be on her tail to probably get her back on the main road again.

 

She came upon a field of cattails and wild wheat.  It was so peaceful here, surrounded by trees.  It was like a little shelter to get away from the world.

 

Forgoing all etiquette, Eclipse kneeled down in the middle of the field of tall flora and let out a deep breath.  It was so peaceful here.  Surely she could enjoy a moment or two before she had to return back to being the Demon King's wife.  Sure just one minute wouldn't be too bad...

 

XXX

 

"Eclipse~"

 

She didn't want to get up.  The bed was too soft.

 

"Eclipse~ It's time to get up."

 

"Don't... too tired..."

 

"Queen Eclipse... it's almost dinner time."

 

That caused her head to snap up.  And then she realized that there was grass in her hair along with a few cattails.

 

"W-What?"

 

"Good evening, my Queen.  Did you sleep well?"

 

She turned to find General Bombrush standing over her, a look of relief on his face along with a childish smile.  It was an odd look before he sighed and sent the look away into the depths of her mind.

 

"What... what am-?"

 

"Do you remember anything?"

 

Then Eclipse quickly realized her predicament.  She had fallen asleep in a field of cattails and wild wheat.  And it was high enough and her nap so sudden that she must have left the guards worried.  Had they turned around and panicked when they couldn't see her?  Had they run past the field and her in their struggle to look for her?  Oh Primus, she didn't put the whole castle into a panic trying to find her.

 

"Oh-Oh... I didn't... I didn't mean to-"

 

"It's alright, it's alright," he reassured her.  "And don't worry, the castle didn't send out every able body looking for you."

 

"They... didn't?"

 

"I was doing training with the men when your guards stumbled upon us.  We went back to find your trail and lo and behold, here you are."

 

"I-I'm sorry..."

 

"Please, Eclipse, it's fine.  It's a rather lovely day and who wouldn't think that fairies would take naps out in the woods on a fine day like this?"

 

Eclipse blushed at his comment.  That was an old fairy superstition and there she was giving fruit to baseless rumors about her kind.

 

"Now then, we should probably start heading back before Megatron wonders what became of you.  Dinner is about to be served soon."

 

"Oh Primus!" Eclipse jumped to her feet, ignoring the patrol behind Bombrush who jumped and saluted her at her sudden movement.  "I-I have to get back before he-!"

 

"Before he goes bonkers trying to figure out where his dear wife is." Offering up his arm, Bombrush asked, "Shall we?"

 

Eclipse blushed again as she took the general's arm and quickly hurried back to the castle with an entourage of soldiers and guards behind her.

 

She didn't have the time to change before dinner, leaving her to have to lie to her husband about 'unique flora' arrangements that fairies sometimes wore in their hair.

 

END


End file.
